Alathrien Druanna
Alathrien Druanna (The Rune Mistress) Demipower of the Outlands, NG) PORTFOLIO: Conjuration, Rune magic, Geometric magic ALIASES: None DOMAIN: Outlands/The Spiral Castle SUPERIOR: Labelas Enoreth ALLIES: Labelas Enoreth, the Seldarine in general, Deneir, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Gond FOES: Malyk, Vaelsharoon SYMBOL: A silver quill tracing elven runes upon paper or a stick tracing geometric lines upon the ground. WOR. ALIGN.: Any Alathrien is a nearly-forgotten member of the elven pantheon. She resides on the Outlands in a sky-blue fortification known as the Spiral Castle, protected by a large maze of thorns (equivalent to the wall of thorns spell). In earlier times she watched over summonings that brought forth friends and allies of the elves to their aid, but now most elves seeking such assistance call upon Corellon Larethian instead. Alathrien now devotes her time to rediscovering runic magic as well as strengthening herself among those wizards known as Geometers (see the Skills & Powers books for details). Because of her position, Alathrien has relatively few enemies but has attracted the attention of two other powers, Malyk (Talos) and Vaelsharoon. These two seek to elevate themselves at the Seldarine’s expense and so have chosen her as their first target (neither one knowing they’re seeking the same deity). To date, however, their efforts have failed, merely rousing the elven pantheon to a greater alertness and thus further protecting Alathrien). The Church CLERGY: Specialty priests, mystics, geometers CLERGY’S ALIGN.: N, NG TURN UNDEAD: SP: No Mys: No G: No CMMD UNDEAD: SP: No Mys: No G: No Of all the elven priesthoods named so far, Alathriend’s is probably the smallest and most lopsided. Perhaps 25% of the lergy and true specialty priests, the rest being made up of mystics and geometers. However, specialty priests still hold most of the church’s highest posts. Alathrien’s followers are a scholarly sort, more given to debating theories and academic achievements that to healing the sick and poor. However, they do their best, and on at least one day per month they set up a feast in honor of their achievements. Supposedly there are secret celebrations afterward by the higher-ups, but for now that is just talk. Holy days are declared whenever great knowledge is attained in the field of magic in general, but discoveries concerning runic magic and geometry are most highly prized. Followers of Alathrien aren’t usually interested in flashy garments, preferring more utilitarian garb, but on special occasions they bring out robes of white with red mantles studded with either show jewels or real ones. In times when battle draws near, they trace temporary runes along their hands, arms, and even their faces. Specialty Priests (Jadir) REQUIREMENTS: Intelligence 12, Wisdom 13 PRIME REQ.: Intelligence, Wisdom ALIGNMENT: NG, N WEAPONS: Dagger, knife, quarterstaff, sword (any) ARMOR: Leather or elfin chain mail, no shield MAJOR SPHERES: All, Astral, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Numbers, Summoning MINOR SPHERES: Law, Necromantic, Sun MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as priest, plus wizard scrolls REQUIRED PROFS.: Reading/writing BONUS PROFS.: Reading/writing – The priest can read and write – but not speak – another two languages of choice. Usually Jadirs read and write old, forgotten languages. * Jadirs have access to spells from the schools of Geometry and Conjuration/Summoning, up to fifth-level spells. They must pray for these spells as any other. Also, they can read spells of this nature from scrolls, though they do not require read magic to do so. * At 3rd level, a jadir may cast moon rune or erase 1/day. * At 5th level, a jadir may cast sepia snake sigil or lesser sign of sealing 1/day. * At 7th level, jadirs suffer only half damage from rune-based magic and can cast a greater sign of sealing 1/day. * At 10th level, jadirs may cast elemental forbiddance or avoidance 1/day. * At 12th level, a jadir may cast symbol 1/week. * At 14th level, Alathrien allows the jadir to become dual-classed priests/specialist wizards (either conjurers or geometers). They retain their hit points, skills, and other class attributes but cannot cast clerical magic until they reach 7th level in their new profession, after which Alathrien allows them to use their priestly abilities without penalty. They’re known thereafter as Jaradir, a rank so rare that only five have yet reached it. Category:Seldarine Category:Demipowers